


Little things

by Miizurichan



Series: for Noizweek [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for Noizweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was numb, now he isn't. Aoba completes Noiz in a way he didn't know he needed and he doubts he'll ever get over those moments where he just falls in love all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little things

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know, i just needed some sappy, silly fluff  
> enjoy!

Considerate. 

If there’s one thing Noiz learned in his time away from Aoba, it’s the art of being considerate. While he never oversteps his own boundaries, he gladly bends them to a certain degree to please others. 

Well, it was more about pleasing his boss when at work and Aoba while at home. If he was going to be honest, it was more important to him that Aoba was happy than his boss. Work was a secondary thing to him. 

He was aware – and reminded of – the fact that he should care more for himself and put himself first, but he couldn’t. Ever since he was born, he hadn’t cared. He wasn’t important, it was always like that. Getting his sense of, well, everything almost, back, he had to learn things over. How people were, how people reacted, how he reacted. Everything was seen with new eyes, a new mind.

Yet, one thing remained. He still wasn’t important. Everyone – especially Aoba, was put ahead of his own needs. He was given the same amount of kindness as he gave, but he never felt like he deserved it. 

Loving. 

Love was a thing Noiz didn’t care for before. It was an emotion he didn’t feel. Even as he and Aoba got together, he wasn’t sure what this thing called ‘love’ was. 

That would change, quite quickly too. Noiz had experienced platonic, family love toward his parents, but especially toward Theo. It was different with Aoba. 

Aoba was the one he’d wake up to – although he had hair in his mouth and probably in his eye. 

Aoba was the one he’d kiss before he left to work – although it was usually sloppy because Aoba was never fully awake when Noiz left for work. 

Aoba was the one he’d come home to. The one who would be smiling at him when he entered the kitchen. That bright smile never failed to make his heart flutter and make his stomach fill up with butterflies. 

Aoba was the one he’d eat with in a comfortable silence before snuggling for a nap on the couch. 

Aoba was the one he’d go to bed with every night and kiss before the light was turned off. 

Aoba completed Noiz in a way Noiz never thought he’d need, but never wanted to let go of. It was a weird feeling – at least to Noiz. 

He wanted nothing but to spoil Aoba for all it was worth, love him for all it was worth. There was honestly no one he needed more in his life than Aoba.


End file.
